Somethings Always Happening At 'Amas'
by Snitchs Goil
Summary: This is a fic. taking place in the nineteen thirties. They all work or are regualrs at 'Amas' which is a night club. The best club that the 1930'2 ever had, where there is always something happening.(R&R)


I wanted to do something from the future of 1899, but not to far ahead, i thought it would be fun to make the newsboys sing kids. Something different and fun.  
  
Newsies In The Nineteen Thirties  
  
Swinging Times Prospective of:  
  
Dutchy Kurstian: The Reporter of 'The Sun.'  
  
There weren't many other clubs that met up with 'Ama'. The club had all sorts of characters , there was Joshua Trission, who played the sax, we all called him Skittery. There was Isaac Maldonado, who was a popular piano player at the club, we called him Itey, because, well I guess there wasn't a special reason we called him Itey. You could almost always find Author Higgins preparing drinks, he was the bartender, and was called Racetrack, or just Race. he use to be a big shot gambler, until he met his wife, and together they bought the club.. Also there was Trey, he was one of the entertainment singers, he didn't look like much, but his voice would give you a different profile. Then you have the regulars, Dave, Cowboy (or Jack Kelly,) Snoddy, and Bumlets. Another sax player was Dee, not only could he play the sax, but he could steal the floor in his solos with his dance moves. he would get in the center of the dance floor, grab a girl, and then they would start doing the jitter bug, or whatever move was at his liken (you could often find him in the alley making up his own moves with one of The waitresses.) Everyone called him Snitch, because he was always stealing the other band guys girls. Last, but certainly not least there was 'Ama Mar' she was the Angel of the club, that's what we called her 'Angel'. She was another entertainer, not only vocally, but physically, if you ever sit and listen to Race go on about her in there bedroom (she sang in the club, but entertained more then one way in the bedroom, according to Race.). After Race bought this place with his winnings, he met 'Angel' at the train yards, They got married a couple years later, and he bought 'Angel' this club. The best little swinging club that the 1930's will ever have.  
  
Then there's me. i work for the New York Sun. The reason why I come to this club is because there is always something exciting going on there. You could have a good time for five dollars at the bar, or a great night in one of the hotel rooms up above the club with a waitress/prostitute for eighty buck. I think tonight I'll go for a good time (to busy for the waitresses.) Everyone called me Dutchy, don't figure why they do, but they do.  
  
Angel came up wiping the counter with a rag. She smiled at me. "The usual for you Dutchy?"  
  
"No, I just want a good time tonight." I grinned.  
  
"Skye's been asking for you Dutchy, your her best costumer." She poured me a ginger ale. "We framed last weeks article about the club." she pointed to a big wall, which consisted with twenty of my framed articles.  
  
"You really don't mind putting my articles on the wall?" I laughed. The reason I had asked, was because ten of the articles were of people who died at the club from a fight, except three died during sex (they were in there seventies.) Five more were written about the waitress/ prostitutes suspected of doing, or hiding drugs. Race kicked those girls out. and the other five were publicity, I put good words in the article about the club.  
  
"Publicity is publicity." She smiled. "Your going to be real famous some day Dutchy, so we need to make you famous here. I could always say, I knew Mr. Kurstian when."  
  
Race came up, and joined in the conversation, between his wie an me. He had been listening in behind her while preparing a order. "That's right. We could tell everyone, we gave you the stories." He kissed Angels cheek, then leaned in and whispered something in her ear.  
  
She smiled at him, then looked at me. "If you would excuse me Race. Author, and I need to get somethings from the supply room." She removed her apron, and followed her husband.  
  
"I could do a whole page, on just the Higgins, on it's own. Sure would sale." I laughed as I thought of a headline. 'The Luckiest Man In Town.'  
  
"Hey there Dutchy." Itey made his way behind the bar, and fixed himself a glass of water. "What were you laughing at?"  
  
"The Higgins." I finished my gingerale. "Want to fix me another drink?"  
  
The entertainment had access to behind the bar when they were performing. Itey was actually onother assitant bartender on the days his group didn't entertain.  
  
He fixed me another ginger ale , then came, and sat next to me in the bar stool. "So are you getting with Skye tonight?"  
  
I shook my head. "Nope. I need to get a story. I got a hit, that the Mayor is having, an affair with one of 'Amas' waitresses."   
  
"Oh, I know who you could talk to." He pointed to Molly. "Molly is his girl."  
  
Molly wasd no more then eighteen, she's ben at 'Amas' since last June, she had long blonde curly hair, and was smaller then the other girls in hgeight, but bigger in what mattered to hjer costumers. "I should had known, Molly, and the mayor. She seems like the type opf girl no one would figure giving a good time. probbaly why he picked her."  
  
"Watch what you say about my Molly." Itey glared at me, then looked at where she was waitressing." Hey molly, come here."  
  
Molly walked up to itey, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. "So you going to come to my room tonight?"  
  
Itey must had forgotten i was there, because he looked surprised when he pulled away from the long kiss they shared, and saw me. "Dutchy." he looked at Molly. "Mr. Kurstian is doing a report about the Mayor's affair."  
  
"What affair." Molly looked at Itey. "Yoou mean him buy the services of the waitress. it's nmot an affair if you are paying someone to pleasure you. it's a business arrangment."  
  
"Well tell me abou the business arrangement that you , and the Mayor have." I looked at her, trying to not laugh. "If you don't mind."  
  
She kissed itey again. Then took my hand. "Sure, let's go into Race's office." She grabbed a hold of Itey's too. "You come with us."  
  
The three of us walked into the small office, and then got to work. With the questioning for 'The Sun.'  
  
(please read, and review. I am going to do diffrenmt prospectives of the emplyees, and costumers at 'Ama'. So stay in tuned.) 


End file.
